onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Staw-Hat Luffy
Re:Member's Profile Okay, I won't. You can count on it. Took your talk Page's virginity by the way (Y) WU out - 18:54, May 15, 2013 (UTC) You can try... *Wuhuhuhu* WU out - 19:36, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man, you are doing great too (as always). Also, did you notice my new Avi? WU out - 19:44, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and no problemo brochacho (Y) WU out - 19:48, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I have decided to Archive my Talk page at 50 Topics, just so you can take it's virginity XD WU out - 19:52, May 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Well fuck... hue hue hue 21:29, May 15, 2013 (UTC) forums how do i make a forum? 22:07, May 15, 2013 (UTC) thanks, 22:12, May 15, 2013 (UTC) again thanks for helping me create a forum, could you plz also check it out and provide your opinion? -- 23:05, May 15, 2013 (UTC) oh, and here is the link http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Badges-- 23:07, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:New Gallery Oh, thanks ^.^ I'll say you, I seen the new template but I was reticent about using it. Your call to use it convinced me :3 19:02, May 16, 2013 (UTC) thanks for letting me know about the new template SHL,-- 16:35, May 17, 2013 (UTC) DPL I don't think there is anything wrong with it, as you can see there is only one page in the category. That said, I suggest to not add it to community corner, there are already too many DPL calls in it and I think adding that one is not really useful. I mean, just adding a link to the category is fine. why? why did you role back my previous edit on the cook page? 19:30, May 18, 2013 (UTC) sorry read the title dammit 22:37, May 18, 2013 (UTC) hey since Fishman is the name of a species it should be capitalized, so do i have your permission to edit the arlong page(and others) and capitalize the F in Fishman? (btw ill give you 24hours from now to respond before i go ahead)-- 00:59, May 19, 2013 (UTC) 11:56, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Input I will make sure my input is shared within the Community (thanks for the tipses between). Also, I will add the Portrait Gallery codes to my Favourite Characters Gallery when I'm starting to feel better (I'm pretty sick right now... X<). Also, on a sidenote, there is only 1''' Heading left until I will archive my Talk, so be prepared! Have a still nice day bro ~~ WU out - 17:29, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I will. Might take some days though ;( WU out - 17:34, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for caring bro! It means a lot. WU out - 17:39, May 21, 2013 (UTC) (Y) My input on all four Image Polls have now been shared between. Anime ones were clearly better... WU out - 17:49, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Die More Your sock has more useful edits on the wiki than you~ re:121.54.32.105 i wanted him banned cause of his blog comments-- 20:11, May 21, 2013 (UTC) it is a bit "Rudeness and insulting users will not be tolerated. Remember that other users may have opinions that contradict your own. Be respectful."-- 20:22, May 21, 2013 (UTC) also this is a bit off topic but what is with the "Live THT live" quote?-- 20:23, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Whyy '''GENIUS!! XD Looks like you've got to wait for another 50 Headings/Topics... WU out - 10:16, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Too bad... :( I think it should work now... What do you think? Some parts of it is Copyrighted though. WU out - 10:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) (Y) WU out - 10:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC) (.__.) yeah i accidentally copied a whole bunch of other stuff which is gonna take me a while to clear out....-- 18:31, May 23, 2013 (UTC) My arrival I believe I told you I am coming to this wiki to thank you personally. So, here I am, sir, thanking you formally. Thank you very much with your help. The edits that you made just caused me to grin like silly, and feel extreme happiness. Call it over acting, I don't care, I am just so happy, to the point that I can scream and smile the whole day. You deserve a message like this, sir. If I can even send out my gestures and crazed actions just to let you know how happy I am, then I would do that. Teehee. Now, I will seek out my brother's wall.. Thank you, once again! :3 Your siggy is now fixed. :3 It's just a simple renaming problems, that's why it didn't worked the first time. XD 23:05, May 23, 2013 (UTC)}} Because you removed the template on the forum, which is automatically added by Wikia. That's against our forum rules. 23:16, May 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Revote That's beside the point. It's not a rule, therefore it's against the rules to force a new poll because the first one wasn't placed in a category that no-one bothers to look at anyway. re:citizens my bad didnt notice your message till now-- 21:29, May 24, 2013 (UTC) first off thank you for your help in removing all the citizen links, second i was just wondering if we should fix the ones in rici's sandbox, or if we should just let them be?-- 17:28, May 25, 2013 (UTC) | these are badges-- 21:07, May 25, 2013 (UTC) well thats disappointing, anyway can you do me a small favour? i believe you have noticed my | little project and i was wondering if you could suggest some good nicknames for some of the users, cause the ones i've made up are a bit...uninspired-- 21:15, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Stop Sorry for the trouble. I can just add personality sections to the characters that don't have any like you said, but there are certain characters that, though not major, are stubs. I will look through the list I posted on DSP's talk page and find the characters that are actually stubs instead of just characters with missing personalities.Montblanc Noland (talk) 11:58, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks dude. I talked to Straw Hat Boy, and we agreed that I should run the idea by the admins before making anything major (or crazy) like identifying a hundred-so stubs when most of them only need a personality section. Montblanc Noland (talk) 12:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I have a list, but I will post the link to it on my profile. Montblanc Noland (talk) 12:47, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Group 3 Sure, go ahead. The results of Group 3 are Rayleigh, Akainu, Yasopp, Pell, and Gan Fall (Who won the tiebreaker between Rika, Jango and himself) I'll put the "Poll closed" on Group 3, and post the results after you make Group 4. Remember to add links to the characters who are in Group 4. I do this is case people dont know who they are. 17:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Also, could you add Group 5 into that blog? Just make it a seperate poll in the same blog. I can do 6 and 7 tommorow. 18:30, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Nah I like it Toto Blue (talk) 19:16, May 27, 2013 (UTC) it's over 9000! hey staw i wanted to congratulate you on reaching your goal of making at least 20,000 keep up the good work :)-- 21:58, May 30, 2013 (UTC) 16 and 17 Would you do groups 16 and 17 for me after angel closes 14 and 15? 14:12, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for fetching in my job! :)) 11:20, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Could ya close 16 and 17 so I can start up the next ones? 23:40, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ban You always misbehave, and plus I'm just too lazy to put "Spamming" for a reason. So nope, I'm not unbanning you, it's only two hours. 21:19, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Nah, I was kidding about you always behaving in the chat. Just spamming was my reason for banning you. 21:48, June 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Speculations Right, I added the template. Hi, I'm a major fan of the 4kids One Piece. Do you know any country where you can watch the complete 4kids series, as some episodes were never released on DVD? Thank you, re:wtf isnt that what you are supposed to add when you see an unsigned comment?-- 19:13, June 5, 2013 (UTC) thanks staw-- 19:20, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sig Oh, sorry about that. Should be fixed now. WU out - 19:43, June 5, 2013 (UTC) My New Sig You like it? Also, have a great weekend bro! 16:33, June 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Spacing What's wrong with spacing though? 13:22, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Can you give me an example as to how it spam pages? 13:24, June 8, 2013 (UTC) >_> http://s1146.photobucket.com/user/The_Humaniod_Typhoon/media/bale2.gif B) 20k Edits Congrats bro!! 3:46, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Recently got the notification about uploading pictures, Uploading Images I recently uploaded a self-made image to represent a character which I invented and is only visible on my profile, I hope that it is okay for it to remain there since it's not official information and only on my profile, Greets, Rutgeros Re:I'm Late It's totally okay, no worries. And I see you indeed like it (Y) Thank you! Stay well bro ~ WU out - 18:16, June 10, 2013 (UTC) .jpg Images Thank you for pointing oyt my mistake. This is my first time editing a Wiki page so thank you. The new images I am uploading are all according to the Guidlines. Beforfe I saw I your message, I uploaded a couple more images that are .jpg so if you could delete them that would be awesome. Thanks Bryan.bystrianyk (talk) 22:25, June 10, 2013 (UTC)bryan.bystrianyk Thank you :D Oi SHL-kun~ That was very nice of you! :P C ya around the blogs ^_^ http://i173.photobucket.com/albums/w72/tiktam1/TEXTanimations/THANKYOU-1AB.gif 01:01, June 11, 2013 (UTC)Zori I knew it would work! Fuck Yeah! Best method EVAAAA!! I just knew someone would fall for it... Too bad it had to be you though... WU out - 17:40, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Exactly. WU out - 17:44, June 11, 2013 (UTC) re:why cause I felt like making an archive, when my current talk page gets too big ill just add some of the topics from it and put in the archive. and if ever i get like 100 topics in it ill create a new one-- 17:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Adding Jobs I'm not sure whether you noticed, but I accidentally added some jobs. I didn't see the second rule which Angel just pointed out to me. Sorry. 07:18, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. 07:21, June 12, 2013 (UTC) So can I claim it? Or am I seriously kicked out of the team? 08:26, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks bro. 08:28, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Color CSS Could you check what I wrote here: One Piece Encyclopedia talk:Color Scheme Key/CS.css 08:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Round 4 Sorry about not making blog. -.- We have different timezones. That's why I was asking you what time will you close the poll. :) 6:02, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Meh. I'm fine with this one. I'm planing to create a new one and use it next month. :3 7:02, June 14, 2013 (UTC) where am I whining about my ban. I was blocked for no reason by out local tyrant dp. (OnePieceNation (talk) 16:42, June 15, 2013 (UTC)) nui nui the original page was deleted by seaterror-- 22:22, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Edit War There seems to be an edit war in the Devil Fruit page, and I noticed that you were involved with it. So I opened a discussion on it's talk page so that we can resolve this smoothly. 06:35, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Colored manga images Hi, I'm gonna tie break the poll on the colored manga images, but I'd like to ask you something: where did you find/dowload those images? You see, I don't mind having them on the wiki if they are official, but as sff9 said I fear that will be an excuse for users to upload fanarts. I wasn't questioning the officiality of the colored manga images, but I like to know a way to check if those uploaded are indeed them. Please ask him to provide some links so that we can check them. I also contacted him but he didn't answered me yet. Dem Boobs Just saw them. DEM BOOBS 15:01, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Devil Fruit When do you show us the name of second zoan non-canon fruit? --Klobis (talk) 01:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC) So Paramecia 12 + Zoan 2 + Logia 3 = Confirmed users "16". You really cannot read English and calculate. --Klobis (talk) 10:28, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Re Bardak97 apologizes and says he will do it next time. Kinemon image, whats wrong with mine? Ok for the while there was the confusion for using different kinemon images, but the one i made is perfect! it is the spitting image of the manga version and fully shows him, and as well as it is better quality from the current one. another note is that the image only contains kinemon, not his son of the children in the back. so can you please revert it back to my image? it suits the article perfectly. Poll? look i'm sorry if i don't fuly understand how wikis work just yet, whats a poll on the wiki like? is it where admins vote? AsuraDrago (talk) 16:48, June 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: polls ok, so whats the situation with my image? where is the poll to vote on? how long will it last for? Sorry about that, I am still new to this editing business but contributing was so darn fun xD About referencing, do I reference the website I found the image?InSaiyan (talk) 13:11, June 23, 2013 (UTC) References The IP User was referencing incorrectly. 13:19, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I can't believe no one noticed this before. For example, if you look here, the Ip User is just using the same refs. 08:30, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I'll give him/her a warning if he/she repeats the same mistake, he/she will have to get banned. 08:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok. 08:36, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Template replacements Since the chat seems to be laggin',I'll just say it here..i've made 285 replacements and i'll do the rest tomorrow.-- :I'm resuming the replacements and i was able to login through my bot .. so no more recent changes floodin'..-- ::Done replacing templates except File:Luffy_Impel_Down.png 'coz it's protected.-- Re: active talk Isn't this not enough? The main issue with that one is that it shows talk pages that are just being bumped to fix red links, and other misc problems. The new one would just show active talk pages, with real issues. 12:16, June 28, 2013 (UTC) re:portrait Hahas, Yup, my bad, I think someone fixed it already . Im starting to get the hang of this :) -- 16:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Quit it No problem. I understand now the difference between some allies of the Straw Hat Pirates. And, "I removed have removed categories from some redirects"? I don't remember doing so. You should give me an example. 17:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) why did you guys banned me in your chat room.. I'm hurt!!! re:Deleting Stuff Go ahead. It's all the same in the end. 18:33, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Blog I believe we should have the freedom to discuss/review stuff here on One Piece Wikia Joekido (talk) 19:57, July 7, 2013 (UTC) 4000th. Here ya go brochacho, my 4000th. Edit is yours (even though it's not worth much, compared to your own Edit Count :D). Enjoy the gift. Later ~~ WU out - 10:14, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. WU out - 10:21, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, I had a question about uploading screenshots taken from the anime. If it has the Toei Animation watermark, will it be deleted? Dapirateking (talk) 00:22, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Dapirateking